Summer Secrets
by dizzyamypayne
Summary: The Doctor,Amy Pond and Rory Williams decide to visit California beach. Amy and the doctor share their secrets and find out they have something in common. Eleven/Amy fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_It was summer time. The Doctor, Amy and Rory had just arrived in California. It was really warm when they all stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the sidewalk (as the Americans like to call it). Amy was the first to step out she was looking for a perfect beach...and she found one. It was just down the road. She could see little kids running about in swimsuits playing with a beach ball._

"Theres the beach!" _Amy siad jumping up and down like a little kid. _"California beach!"

_Rory stepped out beside her..._

"Talk about sunny" _Rory scoffed putting on his sunnies_

_The the Doctor came and stood beside both of them..._

"Ah! yes! California 2022 to be precise" _he said_

_The Doctor turned to Amy smiling _"And you better have a swimsuit with you" _he said._

"You two just go" _Rory said_

"What?" _Amy asked_

"Im not a big fan of the beach...to be honest" _Rory said as he sat down on a bench beside where the TARDIS was parked..._

"You don't like going to the beach?" _the Doctor asked_

"Oh come on Rory that was years ago give it a rest..." _Amy moaned_

"Look it always happens ok?" _Rory replied_

_The Doctor was confused he had no idea what they were talking about..._

"What does?" _he asked_

"Me and Rory went to the beach once 3 years ago and he got terrible sunburn" _Amy said_

"Ok, then why didn't you use suncream?" _the Doctor asked_

"I did but it still happened" _Rory_

"Anyway Rory i don't care as long as i get going, we've been looking for a decent beach for ages now" _Amy said heading back into the TARDIS..._

"You still coming down Doctor?" _Amy shouted from the console room_

"Alrighty then fancy a good stroll anyway" _the Doctor replied_

_The Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS to get changed. Amy stepped into her bedroom raiding her drawers trying to find her blue tankini. But she was having trouble finding it..._

"Nope not in here" _she sighed throwing clothe into another big pile_

_Then when she checked her wardrobe she found it hanging up behind her wedding dress. Before Amy pulled out her tankini, she stared at the dress. Then a tear ran down Amy's cheek. Amy wished she had remembered the doctor before she got married, then she wouldn't have made the mistake in the first place. Then she took out her blue tankini, put it on and ran down the hallway looking for the doctor..._

_Rory had just stepped back inside the TARDIS. He saw Amy in blue. He got fed up of her wearing blue at times because he knew it only wasn't Amy's favourite colour...it was the doctors too._

"Now Rory are you sure you don't want to come?" _she asked_

"Well Amy as much as i want to...i don't think so." _Rory sighed_

"Oh well suit yourself"_ Amy said sticking out her tongue, and they laughed_

_Amy turned around and headed towards the doctors room until she stopped...she heard Rory say something behind her._

"Why do you always have to wear ...blue?" _he mumbled_

_Amy heard him and decided to ignore him .She walked right into the doctors room. He wasn't there. She checked outside and there he was. In his shorts._

"Come along Pond, theres a beach waiting for us" _The Doctor said_


	2. Chapter 2

_Amy showed a grin at him, that same grin that she made when she pinned him against hiss TARDIS that night and kissed his warm tender lips. That kiss, that one kiss he could never let go. Her eyes lit up like stars shining in the night sky when she saw was also showing a grin, that cheeky but sweet grin. Amy loved that smile._

_Amy ran down the road with the Doctor chasing her from behind, leaving Rory behind sitting on a bench by himself. He sat there and started fidgeting with his fingers, wondering if Amy really did love him. Of course she does she's Amy Pond his wife, she wouldn't have said yes if she didn't. But Rory knew that her heart didn't just belong to him...but someone else._

_Amy and the Doctor arrived at the beach. The sand was burning their feet. He kept hopping switching one foot from the other_. "My feet are burning!" _he moaned_. "Same here" _she replied. Amy had an idea, since they were so warm she wanted to jump into the cool deep blue sea._ "Come on Pond!" _he teased. He grabbed her hand quickly. Amy turned to him sharply, wondering why. She thought it was sweet and that grin appeared on her face again. He caught her looking at him at the corner of his eye. As they ran into the ocean together, they started to laugh for no apparent reason._

_Hours passed, their conversations lasted for ages, The Doctor picked her up and swirled her around as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking at the sun wondering what she was doing here with her imaginary friend. She wondered if this was all a dream coming true. They came out of the sea soaked, to relax on the warm sand. They lay beside each other and stared at each other again..._

_"_I haven't been here in ages" _he said_

"You've been here before?" _Amy asked_

"Yeah...a couple of times" _he replied_

"With who?" _Amy asked_

"That doesn't matter it was a long long time ago" _he said looking upto the sky.._

"Well...that's cheating!" _Amy said lightly hitting him on his arm_

"Cheating?" _he asked laughing_

"Yeah you said it would be somewhere new..for both of us" _she replied_

"You mean three?" _he asked_

"...Yeah...sure" _she mumbled_

_"_Can you keep a secret?"_ he asked looking down at her..._

"Yeah" _she whispered back_

_Then he said something, something that would change their friendship. It was something that can change things, change everything between them both and something that could change things for Amy and Rory..._

"I never wanted you to get married Pond" _he whispered_

_There was a silence, Amy felt weak at the knees, she was startled afraid of something and she didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because she already knew, or maybe she was afraid that Rory knew too about his feelings for her..._

"Why?" _she asked_

"I know it sounds so stupid... but i thought i could maybe have a chance with you...until you - until you told me" _he stuttered_

_"_Why are you telling me this? You never answer me when I ask about things like this..."

"It's about time you knew" _he replied looking at her for a couple of seconds only to look back at the sky again.._

"Doctor?" _she asked_

"Yeah?"

"You do know that if i remembered you before my wedding..."

_She looked deep into his eyes and he smiled..._

"I wouldn't have said yes" _she whispred_

_She meant it she really did...and he knew it too, they knew this was wrong. They shouldn't be saying these things to each other, they shouldn't even be this close to each other...but if you have feelings for someone, you can't hide them._

_Their faces leaned in closer and they rested their foreheads against each other. Then their lips came closer together and they kissed as the suns light hit off of them. They lay there kissing and talking for over 2 hours. Until the sun set upon them..._

"We should probably start heading back" _he suggested_

"Since when do i have to agree with an alien?" _she teased_

"Don't you mean a cute alien?" _he teased back_

_She giggled and punched him lightly on the arm again..._

"A really cute alien..." _she whispered_

_Then she kissed him on the lips once more. They closed their eyes again as he rested his hand on her cheek. Their eyes opened, they stared into each others eyes..._

"I don't want to see him anymore" _she said_

"You kind of have to don't you?" _he told her admiring her hair shining..._

"Oh come on then" _she sighed_

_They sat up and walked along the beach holding hands. They walked along the road on which they came and approached the bench where Rory was sitting. As soon as they could see Rory, the Doctor let go of Amy's hand. She took a deep breath as they walked up to Rory..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Rory was sitting there, his eyes staring at the ground. No smile, no frown just a straight face with no expression. He sensed their presence and he raised his head up to look at them..._

"You guys said you'd be an hour" _Rory said_

"Weren't we?" _the Doctor asked with a puzzled look_

"No you were two and a half" _replied Rory_

"Ooops" _said Amy_

"What kept you?" _Rory asked starting to crack a smile_...

"I wanted to... try and get a tan" _said Amy_

_Then he remembered that time him and Amy went to the beach she told him that she doesn't tan and that she's never had a tan in her life AND that she never ever wants one..._

_The Doctor opened the TARDIS with his key and he stepped inside followed by Amy and Rory. They all went to get changed into other clothes and they returned to the console room..._

"Amy come'ere" _Rory teased as he tried to hug Amy..._

"No Rory" _Amy giggled as he held her elbows tighter, leaning in for a kiss.._

"No!" _Amy snapped_

_She felt sick inside, she's already cheated on her husband and he has no idea and now he wants to kiss her. What's she supposed to do now?_

"Im sorry i just kind of want to be alone right now" _she whispered_

_Hours passed Rory and Amy were in their room, in bed ,in darkness. Rory was fast asleep and Amy lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. All she could hear was the Doctor singing in the console room, he was still fixing one of these gizmo gadgets she couldn't remember the name of. She needed to see him, she needed to talk to him..._

_Amy got out of her bed and never turned back to look at Rory. She was wearing her pj's, her hair perfectly straight. She slipped on her slippers and walked through the corridor. She worried how she could face him after this afternoon. She hasn't said a word to him ever since...she approached him, he raised his eyes to her smiling, she smiled back..._

"Hi" _she said softly_

"Hi" _he replied with a croaky voice_

_He continued fixing the TARDIS as she approached closer to him. She gripped onto the railing and leaned towards him..._

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" _he chuckled_

"I couldn't" _she replied_

_He didn't want to ask why. He knew she was thinking of today. How he kissed her, what she told him. He knew it was wrong what he told her. A married woman, he told a married woman that he loves her. Amy can't stop thinking about him, she stood there studying his face. Those eyes, the eyes that she stares into with such amazment. And his nose, the same nose that used to sniff her hair when she fell asleep against his chest some nights. Those lips, the same lips she's kissed. The lips she kissed today, on the sandy beach of America._

"Doctor?" _she whispered_

"Yeah?"

"I love you" _she said_

"And I love you too" _he whispered back to her_

_A tear rolled down her eye, then another one. He put down the drill and he walked up to her..._

"Hey, hey, hey" _he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her_

"Don't cry Amy please..I don't like it when you cry" _he mumbled into her neck_

"Im sorry...but sometimes i just have too"

_Time was ticking..and sooner or later we all have to wake up...and Rory's sure in for a rude awakening and a shocking discovery..._


End file.
